degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
LoveGame
An episode of Season 11. Main Plot Degrassi’s back in session and this term high school is more complicated than ever: Clare can’t believe Eli is over her. She’s convinced his ‘normal’ behavior is a plot to win her back. At home her mother forces her to have dinner with old family friends (Glen and Jake Martin). After an awkward conversation, Clare drags Jake to 'Above The Dot' to go see her friends. She attempts to talk to Eli and fails, prompting her to scream the now famous line "Did three months mean nothing?! Did you flip a switch and erase me from your memory? It took you a year! A YEAR to get over your ex! DID YOU EVER LOVE ME AT ALL?!". Jake stops her rant with "And... scene" then drags her off. She rants about Eli while walking home. Jake points out, quite bluntly, that she needs closure because he doesn't have feelings for her anymore and that it shouldn't be this intense drama . He helps her move on by initiating their first kiss. The next day, Clare is walking with Alli in the hallways at school and they talk about her kiss with Jake. She's sees Eli at his locker and apologizes for her random outburst last night. Eli tells her he can't feel anything because he is now on anti-anxiety pills prescribed by his therapist. He then walks away leaving her shocked, ashamed, and upset with herself. Sub Plot Jenna is seen getting ready to take Tyson to school, but then realizes he is missing a sock and goes to find it. When they arrive at school they are standing in front of K.C.'s locker and Alli comes up to her and talks for a minute and says they need to hang out soon, she agrees and when she turns around she accidentally bumps into K.C. Jenna and K.C. talk for a little bit and then the bell rings and he kisses her, says bye to the baby and heads off to class, leaving Jenna alone in the hallway. Later Jenna arrives at Kyle's apartment and she rants about how K.C. isn't doing his half. Jenna argues with him and asks him if he can stay but then he heads off to work. At Above the Dot, K.C. is hanging out with his friends when Jenna walks up to him to give him Tyson. He's not sure what he's supposed to do, but Jenna just says to figure it out and she goes to hang out with her friends, leaving K.C. alone with Tyson. Jenna eventually dozes off and Alli wakes her up, and she is confused worrying where Tyson is. Alli tells her K.C has him and he's fine but she knows that he needs her and goes back to K.C's apartment. While there, Jenna tells K.C that she thinks he isn't doing his half of the work. When Jenna gets in the shower, K.C and Ms. Guthrie talk about her moving in and Ms. Guthrie agrees. Suddenly, Jenna walks out of the bathroom wondering which shampoo to use and KC asks her to move in. She says emotionally says yes, and they all hug. Quotes *Clare: "Hey." Eli: "Hi." Clare: "Wanna talk?" Eli: "Nah, I'm good. See you around." *Clare: "Did three months mean nothing?! Did you flip a switch and erase me from your memory? It took you a year! A YEAR to get over your ex! DID YOU EVER LOVE ME AT ALL?!?" *Jake: "And...scene!" *Jake: "Move on Clare!" *Eli: "I don't have feelings at all." Characters Focused On *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Alexandria Benoit as Sadie Rowland *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Multiple Babies as Tyson Guthrie Trivia *This episode is named after the song "LoveGame" ''by Lady Gaga. *This episode was the first "TNG" style episode since Season 9. (Meaning: This episode was a 30 minute stand alone episode consisting of an A plot and a B plot like it was before season 10 where only two part episodes were special. '''This episode is NOT broken up into two parts' as episodes were for all of season 10.) *This episode marks the first appearance of Jake Martin and Katie Matlin. *This episode marks Clare and Jake's first kiss. *This episode marked the first time American viewers saw the new opening sequence and heard the new theme song. * Justin Kelly, Cristine Prosperi, Chloe Rose, and Shanice Banton have been added to the sequence. Landon Liboiron has been removed. Featured Music *''"Young Blood" by The Naked and Famous - Heard when Clare and Jenna get ready for school. *"Jigsaw" by Broken Bricks - From where Clare makes a scene at Above the Dot. *"Oh My, What A Fine Day"'' by Behind Sapphire - From Clare and Jake's first kiss scene. Gallery Lovegame.jpg|Post-breakup meeting Lovegame2.jpg tumblr_loe8s9yz9p1qlcm8so1_500.jpg tumblr_loe8u5wSF71qlcm8so1_500.jpg degrassi-lovegame-full-g56.jpg cake first kiss.png|Clare and Jake First Kiss CAKE.jpg Jake Martin.jpg tumblr_lom031hrOa1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lolzzhyKLa1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lolzxcDsTw1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lolzospQFz1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Lisakc.png kenna4.png degrassi_lovegame_09hr.jpg Degrassi_lovegame_10hr.jpg Degrassi-Question-3.jpg Eli images.jpg Promo thumb|266px|left Links *Download LoveGame Category:Season 11 Category:Episodes Category:Degrassi Category:Relationships Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Friendships Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 11 Episodes Category:Parenthood Category:Rebounding Category:Anxiety Meds Category:Jealousy Category:Post-breakup Category:Degrassi Adults Category:Teen Mom Category:Teen Father Category:Now or Never